Bestimmten Ort
by Rekka Hanafuto
Summary: "Kita telah bertemu di sini. Book of Hades ini adalah tempat yang menentukan seperti apa takdir salah satu dari kita nantinya. Landkarte..." / an Ea-Landkarte fanfic, read and review, minnacchin? (judul diganti karena sebelumnya tidak representatif...)


**Bestimmten Ort**

**{Karena ini adalah tempat yang ditakdirkan bagi kita untuk bertemu kembali}**

Disclaimer : 07-ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino  
Genre : hurt/comfort  
Main chara : Ea, Landkarte  
Note : _Second POV, typo at somewhere, shounen-ai everywhere_...  
Summary : "Kita telah bertemu di sini. Book of Hades ini adalah tempat yang menentukan seperti apa takdir salah satu dari kita nantinya. Landkarte..."

_Special for readers and Meine Geliebten. I hope all of you like my fanfic... enjoy for read~_

* * *

Tik tok, tik tok...

Suara jam yang tidak berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang, menandakan waktu telah berlalu begitu lama. Kau menghela napas, terdengar sangat panjang dan berat. Seolah kau lelah menanti.

Walaupun orang yang kau nantikan kini tengah tenggelam ke dalam lautan kegelapan tanpa batas, tapi kau tetap menanti hingga kau bertemu dengannya lagi dan mengembalikannya ke dirinya yang dulu. Meski kau tahu bahwa kemungkinannya sangat kecil dan mendekati mustahil...

.

#

.

Tik tok, tik tok...

Detik-detik terakhir menjelang hilangnya penglihatanmu, kau sempat melihat bagaimana si 'pemalas'mu mencabut nyawa ketiga temanmu. Senyuman _psycho_ ala pembunuh berdarah dingin, tatapan kejam, dan tawa sadis menghiasi wajah sahabat karibmu itu.

"Oh, Ea? Sepertinya hanya kau yang gagal kubunuh,"

Tch, kau berdecak kesal saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa, Landkarte? Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan perdamaian?!" sergahmu tak percaya.

Entah kenapa saat itu kau agak menyesalkan posisi dia sebagai Roh Penghapus karena pada kenyataannya dia sendiri jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.  
Sampai detik-detik terakhir ketika kau kabur dari kejarannya di malam itu pun, kau masih ingat bagaimana murkanya sahabatmu itu ketika berhasil kau kecoh dengan trik tukar nomor jiwa.

"KEPARAT KAU, EA!"

.

#

.

Tik tok, tik tok...

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak mendengar suara berisiknya yang selalu memanggilmu dengan manja. Kau juga sepertinya merindukan saat-saat ketika kau dan dia menghabiskan waktu di sore hari dengan teh dan cemilan. Atau lebih ekstrimnya, kau juga merindukan senyuman cerianya yang seperti cahaya matahari yang menghangatkan dirimu yang dingin.

Oh, mungkin kau akan mengelak jika ditanya apakah kau merindukan si favoritmu itu. Tapi sepertinya ada satu hal yang perlu digarisbawahi olehmu. Kau ingin dia yang dulu kembali padamu dan memanggilmu lagi dengan suara manja.

"Setelah 10 tahun tidak mendengar suara berisiknya, rasanya sepi juga, ya?" ucapmu penuh kerinduan.

Bisa jadi pada saat yang bersamaan, kau ingin memeluknya akrab dan mengatakan padanya betapa kau merindukannya sejak peristiwa itu. Meski untuk bisa memenuhi semua keinginanmu kau harus menempuh jalan yang panjang berliku dan penuh onak serta duri...

.

#

.

Tik tok, tik tok...

Saat-saat mendebarkan ketika kau bertemu lagi dengan si bocah berisik yang kini telah berubah sama sekali dengan dirinya yang dulu. Mungkin kau tidak tahu seperti apa rupa sahabat karibmu itu sekarang, namun dari suaranya... Kau tahu bahwa sosoknya kini beda dengan ia yang dulu.

"Kita telah bertemu di sini. _Book of Hades_ ini adalah tempat yang menentukan seperti apa takdir salah satu dari kita nantinya. Landkarte..."

Saat inipun kau bertarung dengannya dengan sabit yang kalian miliki. Berusaha agar menyeretnya kembali ke arah cahaya. Ke jalan yang seharusnya.

"Landkarte... Kau tidak perlu lagi menderita... Lebih dari ini..." ucapmu padanya yang kau ikat dengan _zaiphon _milikmu.

.

#

.

Tik tok, tik tok...

Saat-saat itu mendadak buyar saat kau mendengar suara yang sangat familiar bagimu.

"Ea, kau terlalu lembut..."

Sebelum kau sempat bereaksi, sebuah sabit terayun dan memisahkan tubuh atasmu dengan tubuh bawahmu dalam sekejap.  
Entah harus menangis atau tertawa atau marah, kau hanya pasrah saat ia mencengkeram kerah bajumu dan mengatakan akan memburu serta membunuh Teito Klein.

.

#

.

Tik tok, tik tok...

Kau ingat sekali sebelum kau menghembuskan napas terakhirmu, kau sempat memegang tangannya dan berkata dengan nada setengah menyesal.  
"Landkarte... Maafkan aku... Aku... Tidak bisa... Menyelamatkanmu..."

Saat itu kau berharap, ia kembali seperti ia yang dulu. Si pemalas favoritmu yang sangat kau rindukan.

.

#

.

Tik tok, tik tok...

Detik demi detik telah berlalu begitu cepat. Namun kau masih dengan setia menunggunya di ujung tangga tempat terakhirmu akan bertemu dengannya. Kali ini kau benar-benar berharap bisa melihat senyum manisnya lagi dan juga suara manja yang kau rindukan sejak lama.

"Kembalilah, Landkarte. Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu..." gumammu sendu.

.

#

.

Tik tok, tik tok...

Waktu penantianmu kini sudah berakhir dan kini kau melihat si pemalasmu berdiri di hadapanmu... Dengan tubuh penuh luka, wajah lelah sehabis berlari, dan uraian air mata yang mengalir dari kedua permata peridotnya itu.

"Kau terlambat, Landkarte," ucapmu padanya yang baru saja tiba.

Dia tersenyum padamu, senyum yang sama dengan yang kau lihat 10 tahun yang lalu. Bukan senyum psycho nan sadis, melainkan senyum lembut penuh perhatian yang sering ditunjukkannya padamu saat kalian sedang berdua saja.

Kau pun tersenyum lembut padanya dan berujar, "Pergilah dan dapatkan ceramah yang lebih panjang lagi dari _Chief of Heaven_, Landkarte"

.

#

.

Tik tok, tik tok...

Saat-saat penuh haru itu pun akhirnya berlalu dan kini kalian berdua telah bersama. Kau tak perlu lagi menunggu sepuluh tahun untuk membawanya kembali ke sisimu. Kau tak perlu lagi mengejarnya agar ia bisa kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Kau pun tak perlu lagi mengacungkan sabitmu padanya untuk memaksanya kembali ke arah cahaya.

"Mungkin aku bodoh menunggu hingga bertahun-tahun agar kau kembali seperti kau yang dulu."

"Tapi kau masih tetap menunggu walaupun aku tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung..."

"Aku tidak keberatan, seratus tahun pun aku akan menunggumu hingga kau kembali ke sisiku, Landkarte..."

* * *

**Das Ende...**

* * *

**Anmerkung des autors** : _first fic in this fandom. I know my fanfic maybe is weird and must be repaired. I'll try in my next fanfic._

_Thanks for read my fanfic, **Review** please?_


End file.
